Dark Brothers
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: A series of Dark Turtle oneshots, all will involve brotherly fluff. :D Rated T for safety.
1. Worthy of the Threat

**I will refer to the Dark Turtles like this: DLeo, DDon, DRaph, DMikey. Just to make it easier.**

DDon knocked on his brother's door. "Hey, you in there?" he called. DRaph didn't answer. Sighing, DDon turned to go when the door opened slightly.

"What do you want?" asked DRaph, his voice was quiet.

"I would like your opinion on something."

"What?"

"A surprise I've been working on."

"Why don't you ask someone who's pretty," mumbled DRaph, going to shut the door. DDon put his arm between the door and its frame.

"Hold on a minute," he hissed. "What's wrong this time?"

"Nothing," said DRaph, looking away.

"I'm not stupid," DDon snapped, forcing the door open and pushing DRaph into a chair. "What is wrong?"

"I'm ugly," DRaph muttered. DDon pressed his knuckles into where the bridge of his nose would be if he had a human one.

"Brother, everyone's definition of 'ugly' is different. Who called you ugly this time?"

"One of those skinny little pipsqueaks," muttered DRaph.

"Raph, have you forgotten that most of those pipsqueaks seem to think that being abominably thin is beautiful? Hit them with a boulder and they'd snap like twigs. You on the other hand, are your own sort of pretty. And it's the sort of pretty that won't cost you your life if you're hit with something that wouldn't kill a turtle." DRaph look up.

"Why'd you call me-?"

"Don't interrupt me." DRaph obediently shut up. "It doesn't matter if others call you ugly, what matters is what YOU think. Beautiful people can think they're drop dead ugly if they allow other people's hateful comments to influence them. So I don't care if the turtles say it, if dung heap Darius says it, if one of our brothers say it... heck, even if I say it... YOU ARE NOT UGLY!" He finished saying this with his hands on either side of DRaph's head, and his face a mere hair width away from his brother's. "So if I ever hear you say that you are ugly again..." DDon smirked. "I will take you into my lab, and do something excruciatingly painful to you." DRaph stared.

"You... you really think I'm worth that sort of threat?"

"But of course. You are my brother after all." Smiling slightly, DDon wrapped an arm around DRaph and hugged him. "And even if our counterparts may not be the closest beings ever... that doesn't mean we can't be." DRaph hugged DDon back and started crying silently as DDon rubbed his shell and quietly hissed soothing words. Outside, DLeo and DMikey exchanged a look then nodded in unanimous agreement as they quietly left the lair. DDon and DRaph needed time to themselves. For sure.

**Okay so that might have been out of character (not that we'd know, seeing as they cancelled season two of Fast Forward... *mutters darkly*), but I really hope it wasn't. I seriously wanted to do a cute brotherly fluff thingy with the Dark Turtles. Yeah I know that I like it when they are portrayed as absolute bad guys and are dark and all that, but I also like the other side of the coin, where they can be kind and caring individuals. :) Or at least, kind and caring to each other, in their own twisted ways. XD So yeah! Hope you enjoyed this story. ^_^**


	2. Art, Insults, and Jealousy

**I wrote this for the user metaknightgirl13 on dA. :3 She is also a Dark Turtles fan, and her two favourites are Dark Leo and Dark Raph, so I wrote this! It isn't linked in any way to the other oneshot. None of them will be, unless I say otherwise. :P**

"Aww... is little Raphie drawing himself imaginary friends who are uglier than he is so he can feel better about himself?" asked Dark Mikey mockingly, smirking at Dark Raph, who actually looked tearful. A shadow fell over the two, and Dark Mikey looked up. "Very dramatic Leo," said Dark Mikey, rolling his eyes. Dark Leo didn't reply, he just jumped down from the upper floor of their lair and stalked towards Dark Mikey, who actually started looking a little nervous now. When he was finally inches away from the yellow clone's face, Dark Leo spoke.

"Either you leave for awhile, or I will smash your face into something after swinging you around by your greasy rag of a tongue." Dark Mikey frowned, looking offended.

"It is NOT greasy!"

"OUT!" roared Dark Leo, sending Dark Mikey scrambling for the exit. Dark Raph was picking up his art supplies and was ready to go upstairs to feel bad in his room when Dark Leo stopped him. "What did he say Raph?" Dark Raph shook his head.

"It doesn' matta," he said, looking down.

"Maybe not to you, though I seriously doubt that, but it does matter to me," said Dark Leo, putting a hand on Dark Raph's shoulder. "What did he say?" Dark Raph quietly repeated what Dark Mikey had said. "Let me tell you a secret Raph." Dark Raph looked up, curious. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure."

"You know those drawings of yours that went missing?" Dark Raph nodded, wondering how the blue clone knew of this. "Mikey took them, he likes your drawings but doesn't want to admit it, so he acts like an ass and insults you and your art so that you won't realize." Dark Raph blinked.

"Are ya serious?"

"Completely. I also like your drawings, they are very well done, especially when you consider how much bigger our hands are than the tools we have for drawing." Dark Raph smiled shyly.

"Did ya- did ya want me ta draw somethin' for ya?" Dark Leo smiled and sat beside Dark Raph.

"I would like that very much, brother."

OoOoO

When Dark Mikey came back, he found Dark Don muttering while scribbling something down, and his other two brothers were nowhere to be seen. "Don?"

"Leave me alone, Cheese Head, I'm busy."

"Look, I only wanna know where Leo and Raph are."

"If you are talking about our brothers, they are in your room, doing something or other. If you are talking about our counterparts, they are at the penthouse, as per usual." Dark Mikey didn't hear the last bit, he was already careening towards his room. When he opened the door, he found Dark Leo and Dark Raph sorting through the pictures he had stolen from Dark Raph.

"HEY!" They looked up.

"Did I not tell you to leave?" asked Dark Leo, eye narrowing.

"What right do you have to be in MY room?" barked Dark Mikey, scowling.

"What right did you have ta steal MY pictures?" asked Dark Raph.

"Oh shut up ugly," snapped Dark Mikey, turning back to Dark Leo. Dark Raph was up in a second and was poking Dark Mikey in the chest.

"No, YOU shut up! And if I find ya've stolen any of my pictures eva again... I'll gut ya." Dark Mikey opened his mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by Dark Leo.

"And I will be happily assisting him in that endeavor." Dark Leo got up and picked up the box of drawings. "Come on Raph, let's go watch a movie or something." The two brothers exited the room, leaving Dark Mikey absolutely furious.

"Hey Don, did ya want to watch a movie with us?" asked Dark Raph.

"Sure, just as soon as I finish these calculations..." said Dark Don absently, still bent over his holographic notepad. "This has to add up, it just has to!"

"He'll join us when he's ready Raph," said Dark Leo, smiling. "Come on." When they finally sat in front of the TV, they both watched an old movie called Ponyo on the Cliff. Halfway through it, Dark Leo wrapped an arm around Dark Raph, who leaned against Dark Leo.

"Hey bro?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I'm glad ya changed afta ya stayed at the penthouse for awhile." Dark Leo was quiet for a moment, then he quietly responded.

"I'm glad I started paying more attention to you guys as individuals."

**Possible lameness may be attributed to the fact that A) Dark Leo is the only clone who had much character development, and B) my muse ran out on me halfway through, though perhaps this should have been reason A... *taps chin* Anyway, I wanted them to watch something sweet, so I chose Ponyo. :3 And think of it this way, though Dark Raph is no goldfish daughter of an ocean goddess, he IS under the guardianship of Dark Leo, when you look at it a certain way. And Dark Leo DOES protect Dark Raph in this, and make him feel better. If I get a better idea for these two, I shall try and write it. Also, I like the idea of Raph being a reader (and possibly reading 'girly' books), so I made Dark Raph an artist. :)**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we gone over this already? If she owned these guys, do you REALLY think the Dark Turtles would have only appeared in three episodes? And do you REALLY think Raph would have been such a jerk to Dark Leo?**

**Read and review! :D**


	3. No Clone No Bro

**This was originally supposed to just be a Dark Leo and Dark Mikey brotherly fluff thingy, but it sorta canonballed on me as soon as I reached the part where Dark Leo leaves the lair. O_o It doesn't match up with my original idea, but hey, it's all good. :P**

Dark Mikey stumbled into the lair, grateful for the fact he and his brothers didn't feel the need to keep the goddamned lights on the highest setting like their counterparts did. He growled at the thought of his counterparts. How the shizzling shell had the eldest three managed to jump him? He hadn't even got his hands on any drinks yet! As it was, he'd just barely managed to evade capture. Ah well, at least his counterpart hadn't been there, that would have been way too tough a fi- "Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice as he prepared to spring up to the upper level and get into his room. He cringed at the voice and turned around with a sheepish grin on his face, his tongue had already slithered out of his mouth again.

"Um... to go to bed because all the good little boys and girls are in theirs and I won't get anything from Santa if I'm awake and-" Dark Leo held his hand up to cut the babbling.

"I didn't even understand half of that," he said flatly. "Would you care to explain why you have a black eye?" Dark Mikey winced, having forgotten about that for a few blissful moments.

"Not really, no." Dark Leo sighed and jerked his head in the direction of Dark Don's lab.

"Come here." Dark Mikey reluctantly followed the older clone to the lab.

"Seriously dude, I'm fine."

"Ah I see, I must have just imagined the black eye, cuts, and bruises," said Dark Leo sarcastically, pulling out supplies.

"No offense dude, but if I have to be cleaned up, I'd rather have Don do it, he at least knows what he's doing." Until they figured out names for themselves, the referred to each other by the nicknames their counterparts had. Dark Leo gave him a sour look.

"And what makes you think I don't know what to do?" Dark Mikey opened his mouth, then shut it and just sulked as Dark Leo cleaned him up. When he finished, Dark Mikey moved to hop off the cot, but Dark Leo stopped him. "Mike?"

"Yeah Leo?"

"Who did it?"

"The older three," said Dark Mikey, shrugging. "No biggie." Dark Leo's eyes narrowed.

"Hey Mikey?"

"Yeah Leo?"

"Go to bed, if Don wakes you to ask where I am, just tell him I went out to clear my head." Dark Mikey shrugged and nodded.

"It's not like he'd care to ask anyway, but ya, sure." Dark Leo gave a grim smile.

"Good." After assisting his little brother up to his room and seeing he was in bed, he left the lair, already planning what path he'd take to reach his destination.

XxXxX

"You what?" shrieked Mikey. "Dudes! That seriously ain't nice! Sure he and his bros are out to kill us and all, but you didn't need to beat him up as bad as you say you did!"

"Come on Mikey, he was probably up to no good!"

"Actually, for once, he wasn't," snapped a voice. Dark Leo landed between the three turtles and their youngest brother, knocking them away with a sweep of his arm. "Do you mind if I momentarily drop the heartless act?" he asked Mikey.

"Not at all dude, I'll keep it safe for ya while ya have fun," said the youngest turtle, grinning. For once, he knew the blue turtle wasn't going to attack them or suddenly betray them. He had stopped viewing their clones as clones ages ago, and had started thinking of them more as people... heck, he had even met up with Dark Raph once or twice (secretly of course) to just talk and hang out. He'd actually discovered that the red turtle at least was pretty cool. Dark Leo shot Mikey a brief smile, before turning back to the others.

"Mikey what the shell are ya doin'?" yelled Raph, pushing himself up.

"How to pin all three of you to a wall at once..." Dark Leo mused, before getting an idea. "Oh I know!" He winded Raph, then grabbed the hothead's sai and used them to pin Raph's wrists to the wall behind him. Next, he stole Leo and Don's bandannas, using them to tie their hands together to two conveniently placed rings. He leaned close to all three of them, his intentionally less-than-pleasant breath washing over them.

"How in the world did you get your hands on garlic among all those other things I can smell?" asked Don, trying not to gag on the smell.

"So sorry, being worthless biological trash, I'm too much of a savage to know about breath mints," he hissed. "So, my brother came back looking utterly exhausted, with a black eye and various serious injuries. Care to explain why this is?"

"He was up to no good," Leo said, trying to breathe in as little as possible. "We had to make sure he couldn't do it either by capturing him or putting him out of the commission so we could give him to the Peacekeepers."

"And it never occurred to you to just ask what he was doing did it?" snapped Dark Leo, glaring.

"Well no, every time we see you you happen to be trying to kill us or wreak havoc!" snapped Raph.

"Wow, big words Raph," teased Don, unable to resist.

"Oh shut up," Raph growled.

"Hey bro, about them always trying to kill us or wreak havoc... that ain't actually true," said Mikey.

"Why do you say that?" asked both Leo's at the same time, turning to him curiously, then giving each other strange looks. Mikey grinned.

"I've been meetin' up with Red and he's actually pretty cool."

"Red?" asked Dark Leo.

"Yeah, until you guys pick names I just call you by your colours, only, Red calls Yellow Cheese Head." Dark Leo shook his head, momentarily amused, before turning back to the other three.

"So, go on, ask me why my brother was out wandering the streets, I know you want to."

"Fine, why was he out wandering the streets if he wasn't going to cause trouble?" asked Leo, ignoring Raph's muttered promises of giving Mikey trouble as soon as he was free.

"You know all that 'biological trash' and 'worthless clone' garbage we have thrown at us?" asked Dark Leo. Leo nodded. "He doesn't show it when he thinks we're watching, but it gets to him. He's actually starting to hate himself, he's been force fed the belief that he has nothing to call his own other than his mind so many times that he started believing it." The three brothers stared, and even Raph shut up. They didn't know that the comments had affected Dark Mikey so much.

"Dude, you totally have to get Purple to set up a call so that Yellow and me can set up a game meet up or a movie marathon or somethin', 'cause he seriously sounds like he needs to loosen up a bit."

"No, what he needs is for your idiot brothers and Darius Dunn to stop putting him down all the time!" Dark Leo yelled. "Sorry about yelling Mikey, but it's just so frustrating...!"

"I get ya."

"Mikey, since when did you get on such friendly terms with them?" asked Don.

"Since I started actually seeing them as individuals rather than just mindless clones spewing a script they were fed," said Mike. "I went back to their lair and after a couple misunderstandings, I actually got to know Purple and Red. Blue and me had a few words but he was generally off doing other stuff. Haven't come face to face with Yellow outside a fight yet though." Raph's eyes widened, and so did Leo's.

"MIKEY!"

"Are you telling me you walked into a situation where you could have been potentially killed?"

"Yeah, but it was all fine. It was one of my more brilliant ideas," said Mikey, grinning. "It also means that when you guys do something stupid, they won't take it out on me!" Dark Leo smiled in an amused fashion.

"I still don't get exactly why you don't mind us going after your brothers..."

"Well it's not like you're going to kill them," said Mikey, shrugging. "Seriously, Purple told me that in all honesty, all he'd really do if he caught them is mess with their heads a bit and maybe rough them up a small bit so as not to look suspicious or anything. Red really has no idea what he'd do other than gloat." Dark Leo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"Yeah that sounds like him."

"And what about you?" asked Leo, causing Dark Leo to turn. "What would you do if you caught the three of us?"

"That's for me and possibly Mikey to know, and you to possibly find out at the worst possible moment," growled Dark Leo, leaning in close again, blocking Mikey from their sight. "Ever hurt my brother again, and I swear I will rip you three apart."

"Ahem," said Mikey, giving an obviously fake cough. Dark Leo sighed.

"Alright alright, I won't rip you apart, but I'll break something precious to you," he threatened. He held out his hand to Mikey. "Might I have my heartless mask back? It feels so strange openly showing how I care for my brothers in front of these three."

"Sure dude, remember to hook me and Yellow up!" said Mikey cheerfully, handing back an imaginary mask, which Dark Leo pretended to put on his face before giving a casual salute.

"Yeah sure, I'm sure he'll be a happy to see that at least one of you sees him as something other than a punching bag." He actually bumped fists with Mikey. "See you around, Goofball." Mikey laughed.

"See you around Blue!" As soon as Dark Leo left and Mikey started freeing them, he started receiving three lectures at once. Sighing and shaking his head, he just grinned. "Dude, someone had to take a chance on 'em and give 'em a chance to show they ain't what we think they are."

"We already gave Dark L-"

"Dude, we gave him a supposed chance under forced circumstances, he'd have been caged either way. Oh, and before I forget, if he was locked up with us or the Peacekeepers, that means he would have been unable to protect his brothers." Surprising them all, Mikey turned and started walking around. "Conversation's over dudes."

XxXxX

Dark Leo slipped into the lair, but found Dark Mikey sitting on the couch, looking at his hands. "Leo?" he asked, looking up.

"Yeah Mike?" asked Dark Leo, sitting beside him. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think I should just end it all?"

"I doubt we can get our hands on a bomb big enough to blow up the whole planet." Dark Mikey shot him a temporary amused look, then shook his head.

"I don't mean destroying Earth, I mean removing myself from the world." Dark Leo was suddenly pinning Dark Mikey to the couch.

"You dare try and do that, and I swear I will get Don to set up something so that you are given some sort of suitable punishment for that thought. We're a team! We need you Mike!"

"No, our counterparts are a team. You, Don, and Raph are a team. I'm just the useless add on." Dark Leo massaged his forehead as he leant back.

"I'm going to kill Dunn."

"But we can't hurt him."

"Oh I'll find some way around it," growled Dark Leo. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you... your counterpart wishes for me to set up a phone call between you two." Dark Mike stared.

"Why would he want to talk to me? How in the world did you even talk to him without being attacked in the first place?"

"I went to get angry at his brothers, and he's been our friend for awhile."

"Are you serious?" asked Dark Mikey, looking surprised.

"Yes, he says he'd like to hang out with you and get to know you... and just so you know Mike... he doesn't view you as a clone." Dark Mikey's breath caught.

"You're just pulling my leg," he said, suddenly looking hurt.

"I kid you not. Let's go set up a connection on Don's computer, right now."

"Nah, I need to sleep."

"Yes..." said Dark Leo, eyes suddenly narrowing. "Why are you down here? Your leg is hurt and you shouldn't be walking around on it..." Dark Mikey winced.

"Oh geez... I wish you didn't share the tendency to lecture like your counterpart," grumbled Dark Mikey. Dark Leo rolled his eyes.

"We only lecture our brothers, normal mutant turtles or not, because we care." They heard a click, and Dark Don walked into view.

"And now I have this all recorded to share with the world." Dark Don wiped away an imaginary tear. "You have no idea just how touching that was Blue, seriously."

"Delete that, or I'll seriously kill you," growled Dark Leo.

"No you won't, not when you yourself said that you care for us just like Leo cares for his brothers!" said Dark Raph, grinning as he emerged from the kitchen. Dark Leo's eye twitched.

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" he roared, charging at them. They screamed and ran, and Dark Mikey laughed for real, instead of just one he put up to seem like he was okay. He went to the lab quietly and set up a connection, his counterpart's features appeared on the screen.

"Hey there Yellow! How're you-" A crash sounded in the background. "Uh, is everything okay there? This ain't an SOS call is it? 'Cause that'd suck." Dark Mikey shook his head.

"No, it's just things being normal."

"Cool! Wanna hang sometime? We could play video games, or-"

"What would you do around the city? I don't much like being cooped up." Mikey paused thoughtfully, then grinned almost maniacally.

"Dude! We could so totally go hover boarding! I just figured it out last week." Dark Mikey nodded.

"That sounds fun, but there wouldn't be one big enough for-" Mikey raised a hand.

"Say no more, say no more. I'll pester Donny or Cody into helping me build one for ya. When would you be available bro?" Dark Mikey froze.

"Bro?" he echoed.

"Well yeah! Blue and me haven't exchanged many words, but the words we have actually sorta showed us that though the rest of my bros are sorta frienemies to you guys, we're part of each other's families. That's why I'm actually putting my hidden smarts to use to make sure you can come live with us here and not be hunted down by the Peacekeepers. The fact that they're all robots means they can be hacked." Mikey grinned evilly. "And I will so have the stuff all fixed so we can go hoverboarding in the daylight." Dark Mikey nodded, speechless. "Oh yeah, and I managed to get my hands on a book like the one Master Splinter used to name us, so we can pick names for you guys out of there!" Dark Mikey nodded again, still speechless. "You okay bro? You look a little shellshocked," said Mikey, laughing.

"I just-"

"Look, despite what that loser Dunn says, you're a great dude. After all, you and me are alike!" said Mikey, laughing.

"You mean I'm your clone." Mikey shook his head.

"Pfft, yeah right, you're far more than a clone. I'm certain you'd have been born sooner or later, even without Sh'Okanass." Dark Mikey laughed, even though the name was even that funny. "So, I'll call ya as soon as the hackin's all done! This is the Turtle Titan, over and out!" Before Mikey's image vanished however, he smirked. "By the way, I have so designed a superhero outfit for you already, and it looks wicked cool if I do say so myself." The image vanished, at which point Dark Mikey realized his brothers were in the doorway.

"Leo says you were thinkin' about dying," said Dark Raph softly. He hadn't heard that before, seeing as he had been in the kitchen grabbing a snack due to hunger after following Dark Leo and then racing to get home ahead of him.

"Not anymore," said Dark Mikey, smiling slightly.

"Well I don't care, until I'm sure you aren't thinking about committing suicide, we're all sharing a room. No buts," said Dark Don. Dark Leo smiled at Dark Mikey and gestured.

"What?"

"Group hug." The other three stared at Dark Leo like he was insane.

"A hug? Are you out of your mind? We're bad guys! We don't do hugs!"

"We're not bad guys," said Dark Mikey, grinning and hugging Dark Leo. "We're anti-heroes." Dark Leo chuckled.

"We may be, but Mikey clearly believes you're firmly placed in the hero category." Dark Mikey smirked.

"He'll change his mind during our hoverboard race... I'll beat him through fair means or foul!" he said, with extra drama thrown in. They laughed.

"Trash! I have need of you," came Darius Dunn's voice as they exited the lab. They gave him cold looks.

"Go shove it," snapped Dark Mikey. "We are going to bed."

"Don't you take that tone at me!" said Darius, bristling. "I own your worthless lives, and you will do what I say when I say!" Dark Leo tensed, expecting Dark Mikey's mood to evaporate into semi-depression again. Instead, Dark Mikey calmly took one of his clubs and chucked it at him.

"That's what I say to that stupid notion," he said flatly before turning and tugging on his brothers' arms. "Come on." Smirking, they sprang into the upper level and went towards Dark Leo's room, which was the largest.

"Good night Darius," called Dark Don mockingly.

"YOU WILL NOT BE FED UNTIL YOU COMPLY!"

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR SCRAPS!" yelled Dark Mikey, opening the door and chucking his other club at Darius, which actually managed to hit him this time.

**WHY I made Mikey a friend of theirs, I don't know, but I just felt that despite his apparent fear of some of them, he would try to become friends. *shrugs* Yeah... and the ending felt sorta lame to me, but I dunno, maybe you guys liked it. *shrugs again* I'll try to come up with one that's JUST Dark Leo and Dark Mikey... but right now a Dark Don and Dark Leo one is calling to me... and I seem to be answering with a creepy look on my face. O_O**

**Read and review please! The title was suggested by my friend, who I shall simply refer to as Madame Strawberry. She'll get the reference. :P**


	4. What's Dunn is Dunn

**From fantastically long back to diabolically short. -_- My muse hates me sometimes. *whacks Muse***

**Muse: Hey!**

**Curse your mischievous reptilian self! Now I'm going to go listen to some Thousand Foot Krutch...**

Dark Don checked over where Dark Leo's previous injuries had been. They had just got back to their lair, after the awkwardly silent flight back, and then the whole unpleasant experience of being in Darius Dunn's presence. "I don't see why this is necessary," growled the blue turtle, who just wanted some time to himself right now. Unfortunately for him, the purple turtle wouldn't allow this.

"It's necessary because we DON'T want them possibly having used some of those infernal trackers! We do not want them to find this new lair of ours."

"Who cares, if they come they might get Dunn for us, and then we'll be done with him." Dark Don snickered.

"You know that was a pun right?" Dark Leo blinked.

"No, I wasn't aware I was making one at the time I said that." Dark Don sighed.

"When you guys try to be funny, you're awfully pathetic, and when you're trying to be serious, you actually wind up being amusing." The purple turtle shook his head. "Ah well, you're clean, better go hit the shower to get all that aerial rich-place smell off you... it's driving all of us nuts." Dark Leo sighed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Are you alright? First you save that Jones kid, then you hesitate when we came to complete the last phase of the plan, and NOW you do lots of sighing... what next, presenting their Leo with a bouquet?" Dark Leo gave Dark Don a sour look.

"I just have a lot to think about."

"Then why did the symptoms start before you were caught?" Dark Leo shook his head agitatedly.

"I don't know," he growled. Dark Don sighed this time and patted the cot again.

"Sit back down. I'm no Doctor Don but I might be able to help you." Dark Leo nodded and sat back down.

"I'm not talkin' about anything other than what happened in the penthouse though," he said flatly. "And if you so much as-"

"I won't tease you or tell anyone else about this," Dark Don promised. Dark Leo nodded, apparently satisfied. "So, what happened when you woke up?" Dark Leo shrugged.

"They started talking to me like I was an idiot... At least, Michelangelo did."

"Might I ask what he said?"

"'Yum yums go innie, you no come outtie!' I told him to shut up." Dark Don laughed.

"How very like you. I probably would have been more verbal."

"And more like an offended dictionary."

"What happened next?"

XxXxX

Dark Don sat in silence for awhile. "I never knew that that Raphael could be such an ass." Dark Leo shrugged.

"He gets on Leonardo's nerves and mine, I'm not surprised he brought out more anger in me... But I am surprised that he didn't even give me a chance."

"I am too. According to Darius' records, Raphael eventually became friends with the Inuwashi Ganjin, even though they DID try and kill them and almost succeeded in killing Cody." Dark Leo shrugged.

"If we're done here, I'd like to get to bed."

"One more question." Dark Leo paused. "Why didn't you accept Leonardo's offer to stay?" Dark Leo was silent for a moment.

"It would have been betrayal," he finally whispered. "I couldn't leave you three morons to fend for yourselves. Cheese Head has nightmares, and Red has self-esteem issues. You... you need someone to talk to who at least partly understands your technobabble." Dark Don gave the blue clone a playful punch to the shoulder.

"No kidding. And we all need you to play Fearless Leader as well. Hey, don't ever change... At least, not too much." Dark Leo gave him a not-so-gentle shove.

"Can it, we're supposed to sound like bad guys, not those stories that make females start cooing." Dark Don grinned.

"If you say so, big brother."

**This was first sparked from some vocabulary words Madame Strawberry sent me, but, like with the other one, it went far from my original idea. And I have to admit, that though I did want to explore all of Dark Leo's feelings from the weeks of capture... when I tried writing them, they just seemed... plastic. Fake. So I cut them out and skipped to the end of the explanations. :) And I liked having Dark Don and Dark Leo discuss Raph's behavior. XD And I liked having Dark Leo explain just why he didn't take Leo's offer to stay, even though taking it would meant A) He wouldn't have to go with the Peacekeepers, B) He wouldn't have to go back to Darius, C) He wouldn't have to go back to brothers who would supposedly have no problem poisoning him, and D) He'd have a reliable food source. So even though they get all annoyed with each other and stuff in public... let's just say that they're really just big ol' softies. :D Oh, and the weeks without Dark Leo would have served to show them just how much they needed him. XD Even IF they would still refuse to believe they do. :P**

**Read and review please! Even though it is abominably short!**

**P.S. Thanks go to my bro for helping me think up the HILARIOUS title! *insert the trollface here* Happy April Fool's day! Though I won't fool you guys... you're too nice. D:**


	5. Frienemies

**I got an idea for Dark Leo and Dark Mikey time! :D But the turtles and the other two Dark Turtles are mixed in... -_- Why can't I get an idea with JUST them? No wait... nevermind...**

Dark Mike stumbled, causing Dark Leo to freeze. "Mike?"

"Oooh I don't feel so good..." he groaned, before tumbling forward.

"MIKE!"

XxXxX

"Who could be knocking at THIS abysmal hour?" Serling muttered, going to open the door. Michelangelo, who had been unable to sleep, beat him to it though.

"Whoa!"

"Help him... Please." Serling's eyes almost shot off his head when two turtles walked in.

"TWO more turtles? I wasn't designed for this..." the robot moaned.

"You just sit down Robby, I'll go get Cody."

"The name is Serling!" the robot snapped, though he did sit down. Dark Leo fidgeted, agitated as he held his unconscious brother. His brother was possibly sick sure, but he was also pretty goddamned heavy... Cody ran into the room with Mikey.

"Bring him to the lab! We'll get the autodocs on him and they should be able to help." Dark Leo nodded and followed. He remembered how to get to the lab easily enough...

XxXxX

Raph was not having a good day. He'd been having a lovely dream, but then someone had woken him up. And it was two in the freaking morning. Next, he found that two of the Dark Turtles were in the penthouse as guests, and neither had a force field around them.

So now he was in an argument with Leo, rather than back in bed or guarding the Dark Turtles. And it was only two twenty. "Leo this could be another trick!"

"Raph, Dark Mike is clearly sick!"

"Who's brilliant idea was it to let them in anyway?" snarled Raph, clearly not listening.

"Mikey-"

"MIKEY!"

"Leave him out of this Raph-!"

_XxXxX_

Dark Leo could hear the eldest two fighting. Of course, he didn't particularly care... What mattered was that Dark Mike was waking up. "Oooh my head..." he groaned, sitting up and putting a hand to his head.

"Easy there Mikey..."

"Did someone call my melodious name?" asked Mikey, poking his head into the room. Dark Leo rolled his eyes.

"No, get out." Mikey chortled as he came in and leapt onto a seat.

"Nah, I wanna talk to you!"

"I thought you were scared of us," said Dark Mike. "And don't you dare bring up a superhero comparison."

"Yeah well you dudes are sorta intimidating. And I wasn't going to bring one up!" Mikey protested. "I wanted to know if you guys have been offered food yet or if Serling's still out of it." Dark Leo shook his head.

"I don't need anything."

"Uh, dude? Weren't you the one who said you eat food when you can get it or else you starve? I'll grab something for you guys." Dark Leo gave an annoyed growl, and as soon as Mikey was out of the room, Dark Mike tapped Dark Leo's shoulder.

"What?"

"If you don't like being here, and if you don't like dealing with the turtles... Why are we here? And why am I on a cot like some invalid?" Dark Leo gave a raspy laugh.

"Because you ARE an invalid. For now at least." Mikey sprang into the room with a tray of rather... foreign items.

"Snackaroos while we wait for Donnie to get past Serling and into Cody's room to wake him up so we can have breakfast!" Dark Leo prevented Dark Mike from grabbing the first thing in range.

"Is anything on here even vaguely healthy?" he asked, looking at the items suspiciously.

"Dude, it's a whole range of-"

"Leo you aren't usually interested in whether or not something's healthy, why now?" Dark Leo grinned.

"Because, I'm not worried about it for ME. You get to be my test subject for how bad withdrawal from the junk we like eating is." Dark Mike's eyes widened.

"No! You can't do this to me!"

"Can and will."

"Dude, this is HEALTHY junk," said Mikey, giving Dark Mikey a wink when Dark Leo wasn't looking. "Seriously, this stuff is uber good for you! It is food from heaven!"

"Your definition of healthy is questionable," said Dark Leo, sounding like his counterpart for a moment as he crossed his arms. Mikey gave a semi-exasperated sigh.

"Wait here a moment dude... And don't you DARE touch anything Canary breath." Dark Leo couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's flabbergasted expression.

"Canary breath... I just might have to use that in the future."

"Don't you dare," growled Dark Mikey, before coughing. Dark Leo passed the yellow turtle a glass of water and watched him swallow the liquid.

"Is your throat dry?" Dark Mike shrugged.

"A little," he admitted. "Not too much though." Dark Leo nodded.

"Are you sore at all?"

"Not really." Another momentary silence.

"Are you-"

"You're really worried aren't you?" interrupted Dark Mike, looking vaguely annoyed.

"I can't help it, I don't know what caused you to collapse, and you'd been fine earlier. It- it scares me," he admitted the last bit very quietly. Dark Mikey was quiet for a moment.

"Leo?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you worry so much about me? Seriously bro, we're supposed to be heartless clones and all that. Unfeeling test tube mista-" Dark Leo suddenly had his brother pinned down.

"If I EVER hear you say such nonsense again, I swear that I will do you an injury!" He leaned closer. "Am I understood?" Dark Mikey nodded vigorously and the blue turtle backed off.

"Soo..." Before Dark Mike could say what he wanted to, Mikey came into the room, dragging Cody.

"Come on Cody, tell this spoilsport that this stuff is healthy!" Cody took one look at the tray and had to smile.

"Mikey..."

"Cody..." whined Mikey.

"It's healthy," said Cody, though his face said otherwise. Fortunately for Dark Mike, Dark Leo hadn't payed attention to Cody's face.

"Fine..."

"Thanks bro!" laughed Dark Mike, lightly punching Dark Leo's arm before grabbing one of the snacks and popping it into his mouth. "Mmm... delicious!"

"Of course!" said Mikey, striking a pose. "They were made by moi!" Dark Leo instantly prevented Dark Mike from touching anything else.

"What's wrong now?" the yellow turtle whined.

"Anything Michelangelo makes will probably wind up being radioactive. Besides, do you want to catch the stupid?" Dark Mike burst into laughter while Mikey looked offended, but also vaguely amused.

"Hardy hardy har har," he said. "Raph and Leo should be finished arguing now. They'll come 'round sooner or later though." The alarm went off, and Cody and Mikey immediately rushed out, while they heard Raph yell 'I knew it!' Before Dark Leo could get up and leave, Dark Mikey caught his wrist.

"Why DO you protect me so much?" Dark Leo smiled slightly.

"Because you're my little brother," he said, before giving Dark Mikey a light punch and running out. Dark Mikey shook his head.

"Dude, that was SUCH an un-villain-like thing to say."

XxXxX

"Where's Mikey's clone?" asked Raph as soon as Dark Leo joined them to observe the Terrorpin landing.

"He's still laying down," said Dark Leo, crossing his arms and giving Raph a sour look.

"Why? He was probably faking it in the first place," said the red-banded turtle. Before Dark Leo could blow up, Mikey intervened.

"Dude, he wasn't. You didn't see his expression or hear him when he got here. There was no faking with the problem, just like there wasn't when Blue here got hurt protecting Cody."

"I STILL don't get why exactly I did that," muttered Dark Leo. The Terrorpin landed and the two other turtles climbed out, both looking VERY annoyed.

"Explain to us why you kidnapped our siblings when they weren't doing anything!" hissed Dark Don.

"They didn't kidnap us," said Dark Leo, coming out of the shadows.

"You're siding with them?"

"No, I thought you were a genius!" Dark Don calmed down enough for Dark Leo to explain what happened. The purple turtle started looking a little sheepish.

"Um... sorry for blasting a few things on my way up then."

"Is Mikey okay?" asked Dark Raph, looking slightly concerned. Dark Leo nodded.

"Canary breath is fine enough to start trying to trick me," said Dark Leo. Dark Don snorted while Dark Raph roared with laughter.

"Canary breath?"

"Michelangelo thought it up," said Dark Leo, jerking a thumb in Mikey's direction. The orange-banded turtle bowed, grinning, while Raph just glared at everything in general.

XxXxX

"You're completely recovered," said Don, smiling at Dark Mike.

"Sweet!" Dark Mike swallowed an ice cream bar, something he'd become rather fond of, and got up. "So... does this mean we've gotta go back to being enemies?" he asked, deflating slightly. Before Mikey could say anything, Dark Leo nodded.

"You know... it's never too late to change," said Leo quietly. Dark Leo shot a look at him, then laughed mirthlessly.

"I'm a scorpion remember? I can't change my nature."

"Maybe your nature isn't what you think it is," said Raph, surprising all of them. "What? Just sayin'... doesn't mean I think that's true of course, I wholeheartedly agree with you being a scorpion." Dark Leo rolled his eyes.

"I should have known better than to think you'd change your opinion of me." Dark Don gave Dark Leo a light punch to the shoulder.

"Oh hush, you know that he might not be that bad either... 'course," giving Raph an evil smile, he continued. "That doesn't mean I believe that at all. I know he's absolutely rotten deep down."

"WHY YOU-!"

"Oh can it, the anger thing is getting old," said Dark Raph, giving his counterpart a gentle shove. Of course, being much bigger, he didn't quite judge his strength correctly, and Raph was shoved a few feet. Raph glared, and opened his mouth to say something, but Don interrupted.

"Okay then! I also upgraded the Terrorpin a bit, it has marvelous systems and weapons!"

"Isn't upgrading the enemy's merch a stupid move?" asked Dark Don, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm sorta hoping that you guys won't always be our enemies... 'cause, to be quite honest, you guys are rather cool, once you get past the whole intimidating and bad guy front you guys put on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dark Mikey.

"It means that you guys aren't all that bad," said Mikey. "And the next time I see you, I SO expect a rematch on that game! Yeah I'm talking to you dude!" he added in response to the innocent look Dark Don gave him. Unlike his counterpart, Dark Don greatly enjoyed playing video games, and looked like he was going to become something of a game addict.

When they got to the Terrorpin, and the Dark Turtles boarded it, Dark Leo paused to turn and look back at Leo. "Perhaps we can be friends later on, Leonardo, but for now, I think you'll have to settle for frienemies." Leo's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Frienemies it is then."

**Okay, the original idea actually lasted a little longer before it snowballed onto a completely different course. :D It lasted up to Dark Mikey waking up! Sooo... um... yeah, it seems like some of these oneshots are just destined to be short, while others are destined to be longer. O.o Btw, I have a poll on my profile, regarding whether or not I should create a collection of stories where it has one or two of the Dark Turtles interacting with one or all of the TMNT. :3 And various other things like that...**

**I have no idea what else to say for some reason, and I'm being prodded to get up for dinner, so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D I love getting feedback on these, seeing as everyone has been so nice and everything! =3 It makes me feel quite bubbly.**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel only owns me. She doesn't own the plot bunnies who are breeding in her head and making a general mess of her thoughts, and she doesn't own any of the characters or things mentioned in this story. :3**


	6. Target Practice

**Yay! A Dark Raph and Dark Mikey idea! :D**

Dark Raph was fuming, and looking for Dark Mikey. The reason he was looking for Dark Mikey was because he had excellent reason to maul the yellow turtle. Excellent reason equalling no _good_ reason in Dark Leo's book. "Oh can it Leo," snapped Dark Raph. "We're bad guys, we ain't _supposed_ ta have good reasons for anythin'!"

"Raph-"

"Leave me alone Fearless!" The red turtle pushed past Dark Leo and stormed out of the lair to locate the yellow turtle.

"He won't really end up hurting Mikey you know," said Dark Don.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I, dear brother, know why our little brother did it."

XxXxX

"Mikey!" snarled Dark Raph, approaching the table where Dark Mikey sat chatting with some assorted beings around a table as they played a game.

"Huh?" He perked up. "Hey Raph!" Dark Raph grabbed him by his belt and hauled him upright.

"Wanna explain that new design I had to take four hours to get off my shell?" he hissed. Dark Mikey gave a mock pout.

"You washed it off? But it looked good on you!"

"Define 'good'," he growled. "Wait, on second thought, don't. Just tell your whack job friends that we have to go." Dark Mikey sighed and pushed Dark Raph away.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, spoilsport." His fellow players were unhappy to see him go, but accepted it due to the fact that he mentioned he needed to spend some family time with his brothers. After all, they had all talked about how much they wished their families would pay more attention to them as individuals rather than just thorns in their sides. "So, what do you want to do now, hmm?"

"I wanna know why you put that design on me!" Dark Mikey crossed his arms. They were in the alley outside now, and his face was shadowed.

"Can you really not guess?" he asked quietly.

"You wanted to drive me up the wall?" suggested Dark Raph.

"No you moron! I wanted you to spend time with me! Even if it was just chasing me to beat me up!" Dark Mikey sighed. "We're a family, but at the same time, we aren't. Leo's always busy brooding or practicing or out gathering info. Donny's always inventing or reading and is generally snappish if you try to get him out of it for any reason other than going to attack the turtles. And you... you just avoid me or yell at me to leave you alone. We don't have family time, we hardly KNOW each other!"

"We're villains, we ain't supposed ta-" Dark Mikey gave a frustrated screech.

"You can be so stupid sometimes! Of all the things you could have got from Raphael, why did you have to inherit his belief that villains are supposed to have no proper feelings? Raph, there's far more to villains than most people see, seeing as most people don't care to look past the exterior to see who the villains really are!"

"Mikey-"

"No, you just shut up and listen to me for-!" Dark Raph interrupted Dark Mikey by hugging him.

"You shut up," he muttered. "Mikey, I'm sorry I never realized before. I'll readily admit I was stupid about the whole thing..." He stepped back. "But will ya give me a chance ta fix things?" Dark Mikey exhaled, worn out from his yelling.

"Yeah, sure," he said tiredly. "If you aren't just saying this to shut me up." Dark Raph shook his head.

"No, I really want ta fix things between us." Dark Mikey grinned, getting enough energy to bound over to his brother.

"Good! Then let's go have some fun!"

"Doin' what?"

"Target practice," Dark Mikey snickered.

XxXxX

Raphael would later say he was just minding his own business on the roof, just watching the city. Of course, what REALLY happened was that he was up there trying to catch Mikey, who would later regret putting itching powder down the back of Raph's shell. 'Course, both of them would agree on one fact. The attack came out of nowhere. On a high road nearby, Dark Raph and Dark Mikey grinned to each other, gave each other a thumb's up, and then chucked their missiles with deadly accuracy. As soon as Mikey was hit, he screamed. What he screamed was what gave Raph pause, causing him to be hit as well. "I'M DROWNING!"

"How can ya drown on-" Raph got hit in the face, so the water balloon exploding cut off what he was going to say. Gagging and coughing, Raph shook his head and blinked rapidly. Looking in the direction the balloons had come from, he saw nothing. A balloon suddenly hit Mikey in the gut, and Raph in the back of the head.

"Fifty points!" a voice said gleefully.

"Nah, that was obviously a hundred."

"Alright," the first voice conceded. "So you've got two hundred, and I've got a hundred fifty."

"Darn right I got two hundred!" Raph whipped out his sai and sliced the next balloon in half, but he still got wet. "Damn!"

"I'd say that's minus twenty points, wouldn't you?"

"Oh shut up, I'm still in the lead!"

"What are the-" Mikey got one to the mouth.

"Not anymore!" crowed Dark Mikey, already pulling back his arm to fling another balloon.

"We'll see how long you're in the lead!" fumed Dark Raph, rapidly whipping off water balloons. Raph dodged as best he could, but he was still hit occasionally. Of course, Raph and Mikey had no idea that they were being observed by their other two brothers and sensei from the safety of the penthouse.

"Do you think we should help them?" asked Don.

"I can see no harm in being targets for water balloons," said Master Splinter, grinning. "Besides, Raphael did need to cool down." Leo chuckled.

"And Mikey did deserve the one that hit him in the mouth."

"Too true," said Don.

**Why do I get the impression that Dark Mikey bottled up everything else he wanted to say? ¬_¬ Ah well... At least I finally got an idea for a brotherly experience for the two of them to have! :D The water balloon bit was inspired, in my humble opinion. ;)**

**Read and review please!**


	7. Moron

**I wrote this for a new friend of mine on deviantArt called Allegra-chan. Btw, you should TOTALLY check her out, because her drawings of the Dark Turtles are pure win. :D Dark Donnie is so blinking CUUUUUUTE! :D Sorry this doesn't strictly follow what you specified (as in, the team wasn't almost destroyed). ^^'**

Dark Leo and Dark Don did not usually spend time together. When they did, it was to fine-tune plans to beat the turtles. Perhaps it was from frustration at the state of their relationship that caused the blue turtle to lash out so badly when one of their plans went wrong due to something Dark Don did. But then again, it could be because Dark Mikey had been hurt due to the mistake. "Shut up!" Dark Don roared. "It was YOUR stupid idea to attack tonight!"

"It was just a thought! YOU'RE the moron who thought up the plan!"

"You agreed to it!"

"That isn't the poi-"

"WILL YOU TWO ZIP IT?" yelled Dark Mikey. "We all agreed to go, not just Leo! And Don couldn't have known what would happen!" The purple and blue brothers glared at each other for awhile, then turned and stalked off in opposite directions. Dark Mikey sighed. "Why can't they just get along?"

"For the same reasons we can't get along," said Dark Raph, giving his yellow brother a teasing grin.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Dark Mikey. "At least we both have fun still, even if you won't admit I'm better."

"Pfft, I'm better looking." Dark Mikey burst out laughing.

"Alright alright, I'll give you that, but I'm better at everything else!"

"You wish."

XxXxX

Dark Don was seriously annoyed, but he knew that this outing was necessary. Of course, that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was that he had to go with Dark Leo. He still hadn't gotten over the stinging insults to his intelligence that the blue turtle had delivered before he had finally lashed out at the blue turtle. Dark Leo grabbed his arm and jerked him into an alley. "What the-?"

"Run, I'll cover you," said Dark Leo. Their counterparts appeared moments later. Dark Don cursed. "Run!" Dark Leo hissed. "I'll buy you time."

"For heaven's sake! Why are you doing this?" Dark Leo smirked and grabbed his arm, then whirled him and threw him.

"Get that stuff back to Raph and Mikey!"

"LEO!" he screamed angrily. Dark Leo didn't reply, he only turned around and prepared to fight the turtles. "Hold on, moron," Dark Don whispered.

XxXxX

Dark Don came back as soon as the food was dropped off and he had tended to Dark Mikey. It had been a rush job, but it would hold until he could come back and do better. Huge piles of rubble lay everywhere, and he frantically began digging through one. Dark Leo was such an idiot! They could have both taken out the turtles, or outrun them. Finding a blue arm that was dangerously gray, he checked for a pulse. He almost sobbed with relief when he found one. He dug Dark Leo out then dragged him towards the Terrorpin. "So ya came back for 'im." Dark Don looked up to see Raphael looking at him. The other turtles were behind him, but they were all tinged red. Dark Don looked down at his brother, and found the case to be the same with him.

"You might want to stop talking to me," he suggested. "If you do, things will get very bad for you, and my brother might die. If he does, I'll make your lives hell." Dark Don gave them no time to reply, he simply finished dragging his brother into the ship and took off, setting it on autopilot.

"TOO BAD HE DIDN'T DIE!" Raphael shouted. Dark Don's world went entirely red then, and he screamed with rage, clawing at the ship's windows as they were taken out of sight.

"That was cold, Raph," said Michelangelo, frowning. Raphael simply snorted and walked back to the Hovershell.

XxXxX

When Dark Leo came to, he found that Dark Don was gripping his hand tightly, and was asleep. He grunted and tried to move, but found it made most of him hurt when he tried. "You've been out for two days, I wouldn't recommend moving." He looked up.

"What happened?" Dark Mikey came into the lab and sat on one of the cots, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Well Don came back here in a rush and changed my bandages and adjusted my splint then rushed off again without an explanation. When he came back again, he had you and his eyes were a bit red. He was really P.O'd and shut himself up in here with you. Just this morning he unlocked the door and told us you'd be okay. He passed out awhile ago." Dark Leo nodded.

"How are you doing?"

"Eh, not exactly peachy keen, but I'll be right as a dead Darius in no time." Dark Leo chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone now," said Dark Mikey. "Holler if ya need anything." The blue turtle nodded, and the yellow one left. Dark Don shot up, blinking rapidly.

"You shouldn't be sitting up yet," he said flatly, pushing Dark Leo down and turning his face away, but not before the blue turtle saw the remnants of tears.

"Don? Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Fearless," the purple turtle snapped. "You're such a jackass! Why did you throw me? We could have got out of there together!"

"You were the one who said we had to hurry because we didn't want Mikey's injuries being infected," pointed out Dark Leo. Dark Don clutched his head.

"Argh! You stupid insufferable moron!" Sighing, the purple turtle sat down. "Thanks though," he whispered. "But don't ever do that again, you almost died." The genius' hands clenched on his knees.

"Is that why you were crying?"

"OF COURSE IT WAS, YOU FOOL! We can't survive without you!"

"You wouldn't be crying if that was the only reason," said Dark Leo, crossing his arms. Dark Don sighed.

"Look, you're my brother, no matter how hopelessly dumb you can be, I'm still going to care for you whether I like it or not." They looked at each other for a moment then spoke in unison.

"Moron."

**AHAHAHAHAHA! *cries* This is so far from perfect! D': But let me explain the whole 'moron' thing. With the Dark Turtles, I got the notion that it was a brotherly thing they do. Affectionately calling someone a moron... *shakes head and grins* That fits my mental image of them perfectly. XD Anyway... I hope that Allegra will like this. O_O**

**Read and review please!**


	8. See the Robins

Dark Raph didn't know exactly how he found out that Dark Don wanted to see a robin. But he knew that he had to find a way for the purple clone to see one in real life. Seeing as they went extinct fifty years ago, there was no way that the purple clone would be able to see them in their time.

So the red turtle stole the plans for Cody's time window, and started modifying it. Despite the fact that he occasionally fudged sentences, he was actually very smart. So he had been quietly stealing things and putting them together for about three weeks. And the time machine was pretty darn close to completion. "I knew someone was taking my tools," growled a voice. Dark Raph jumped. "Where are you? Where the hell is the light switch in this room?" Dark Raph carefully moved to try and frame Dark Mikey, who shared a room with him, but he accidentally stepped on the light switch, which he'd taken out of the wall ages ago. "Raph? What would you need my tools for...?" Dark Don had caught sight of the time machine. "Raph? What the hell is this?"

"It's a time window," the red turtle muttered, preparing to get his intelligence insulted.

"Why would you need one?"

"You wanted to see the robins," Dark Raph said softly. Dark Don froze.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you watching a vidfeed of them."

"Moron," Dark Don whispered. "I don't need to see one..."

"But you want to," said the red turtle. "And because you want to, I want you to. It's almost done you know." Dark Don was silent for a moment.

"Thanks Raph."

"No problem. Why don't you help me finish it?"

XxXxX

Dark Don looked pleased, and so did Dark Raph. "Remember, not a word to Leo or Mikey."

"Hey, I don't want them to know I built this just so you could see a bird."

"We'll have to destroy it afterwards too," added Dark Don, a brief expression of regret appearing on his face.

"Not if we hide it," said Dark Raph, smirking. "Come on." With that, they went through the window and vanished. Dark Mikey smirked from the doorway.

"Well, I dunno about hiding it from ME, but I won't tell Leo." The yellow clone closed and locked the door using one of Dark Don's passwords, which only the purple clone knew the counter password for. Dark Mikey walked off. He had absolutely zero interest in visiting other times. Why go to the uncertain, ever-changing future, or to the boring, less advanced past? He did not want to relearn how to use the TV remote, thanks.

XxXxX

Dark Don bared his teeth in a grin, looking up at the darkening sky. "You realize we're in our counterpart's time now, right?" he asked. They were both perched in separate trees, watching birds coming back to their nests.

"Yup," said Dark Raph. "What of it?"

"We could leave our time behind forever if we wanted. We could turn over a new leaf, or crush them."

"That's true," said Dark Raph, his face remaining expressionless.

"And yet... It's like the lines from that song you found earlier..."

"What, 'too strong to hurt you, too weak to crush'?"

"Exactly," said Dark Don. "Truly hurting the turtles in the way Darius wants... It just seems... Wrong."

"You're tellin' me," said Dark Raph, leaning back. "Hey, Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Look on your shoulder." Dark Don looked, and froze immediately. On his shoulder perched a robin, with its head cocked to the side curiously as it eyed him. Dark Raph smiled and took another picture. The first had been taken while Dark Don was facing him, with the purple turtle and small bird both looking at the camera.

The bird chirped, then took off in a flurry of wings, seemingly vanishing into the trees in the direction the sun was setting. "Do ya wanna head forward or stay here awhile?" asked Dark Raph.

"Forward. But Raph?" Dark Don sounded shy, like a child. "Can we keep the machine? I'd- I'd like to come back."

"Sure," said Dark Raph, grinning. "I'd personally like to see what an actual hyena looks like."

"Why?" asked Dark Don.

"'Cause then I can see if I can compare one to Mikey." Dark Don laughed, and soon Dark Raph joined in. Life, what they had of it, was good. When they went back to the future, neither of them noticed that Donatello had been watching.

"Perhaps I'll find a way to send you a video of a hyena," mused Donatello. "And perhaps a book on robins."

**The prompt that inspired this? "It might have been a robin..." That immediately made the think that if someone asked Dark Raph what Dark Don's favourite animal was, that would have been what he said. And so I wrote THIS. O_O Strange, isn't it?**

**I don't own the Dark Turtles, which is a shame, and I don't own the song lyrics, which come from Hit the Floor by Thousand Foot Krutch. However, I DO own the piece of garlic toast I just ate, and the awfully strange thoughts in my head.**

**For those of you who need creative juice, I recommend the grape flavour, it's spectacular. :D Or you could just look up writing prompts, whichever. *shrugs***

**Read and review!**


	9. Dude Looks Like A Lady

He was in an utterly fowl mood. Or rather, she was. Dark Don growled to herself as she went to the kitchen to get a mug of coffee. Damn Dark Mikey, pressing buttons he wasn't supposed to! Sure, it said 'push me', but only Dark Don was ever supposed to see it! And now he was a freakin' girl! And kanabo girls happen to be weaklings. More joy for Dark Don. Storming into the kitchen, he pulled out a mug and some instant coffee. Dark Mikey moonwalked into the room, which further darkened the purple terrapin's mood. How the hell did he manage to make it look so easy? "I wear my suuuuunglasses at night, so I can, so I can be a grumpy ladddaaaaayyyyy..."

"Those aren't the lyrics, snapped Dark Don. She wished they had some proper coffee...

"How 'bout this then? 'Hey, hey, DUUUUUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADAY! Hey, hey, dude likes like a la-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dark Don screamed, shooting up and after him. Dark Mikey fled, laughing insanely. Dark Leo and Dark Raph exchanged a look.

"Let's hope he gets back ta normal soon," said the red male. Dark Leo nodded in agreement.

**Oh how I love writing these things. :3 xxruthlessxx gave me the prompt for this. ^_^ I forget what it was specifically though. ^^; If you wish to give me prompts, please do! ;)**


	10. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

All he knew was that Dark Don was ranting because he hadn't been given what he wanted by some dealer who had the parts the purple turtle needed to build a machine that would return him to normal. As he continued blasting the ordeal verbally, Dark Mikey idly wondered what they'd do once the purple turtle was back to normal. He grinned as Dark Don mentioned tearing the guy limb from limb. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he snickered. Everyone froze, then Dark Don slowly turned.

"WHAT did you say?" he snarled. Dark Mikey was already halfway down the tunnel leading from their lair. "MIKEY!" Dark Don screamed, chasing after him. Oh he'd DEFINITELY have fun driving the purple turtle up the wall with comments like that until the turtle was his brother again, rather than his sister.

**This is a little follow-up for "Dude Looks Like A Lady". :3 I couldn't help it! I was thinking of the whole 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' thing, and then that made me think of female Dark Don. Then I swiped my sister's iPod and sent an e-mail to myself. Namely this. I have to write more for some of my stories... *shakes head* And I have to get better at keeping my longer stories going. -_-**


End file.
